Immortal Love
by Sasukeliker1
Summary: Four Akatsuki members are out training when they find a girl. Who is she and how did she end up unconscious in the river? Hidan X OC. May be some OOCness. M for later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

BOOM!!

"What the fuck Deidara?1 I told you to wait with the explosives!"Hidan yelled at his tag-team mate.

"Art is a bang, yeah."Deidara smirked.

"Art is not a bang."Sasori, their training opponent, sighed,"Art is an eternal beauty."

"Is not, un!"

"Is too."

'Will you two cut it out?"came Itachi's monotone voice. Deidara looked like he as going to say something but Itachi's glare shut him up. Sasori just shrugged and walked into the base. Hidan had walked off to the nearby river to wash off.

"Damn guys! Come look what I fucking found!"he shouted. Within seconds, Itachi and Deidara were at his side.

"What is it, yeah?"

"I found a fucking girl."he said, lifting an unconscious girl out of the water. 'Hey bitch. Wake up!"he yelled in her ear.

"Is she still alive, yeah?"

"Of course she is."Itachi scoffed,"Can't you see she's breathing?"

"We should get her to Leader-teme, yeah."Deidara said as Hidan stood up with the girl in his arms.

-inside the base/hideout-

"She'll be fine as long as she rests."the Leader said before walking out. Itachi and Sasori followed leaving Deidara and Hidan with the girl.

"Hey, she has blond hair like me, yeah."Deidara smirked.

"She's a dirty blond you dumbass! She's probably just as dumb as you too."

"I am not dumb, un! I'm just unskilled in certain areas, yeah!" (I tell that to my friend. She sayd she dumb and I say what Deidara just said.)

"Mmm. Who's making all the noise?"the girl groaned. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before sitting up and looking around.

"Hey, dude, she has blue eyes sort like me too, yeah."

"Shut the fuck up!"Hidan cursed at him.

"Where the fuck am I?! And who are you dumb asses?!"she cursed.

"At least she has something I fucking like."Hidan smirked.

"Answer my fucking questions!"the girl shouted.

Deidara pulled out a kunai and held it to her neck, "First answer our's." He took her silence as a 'fine'. "What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you? You're probably a rapist."

"Am not!"

"Are too! Rapist! Help me! Stranger danger! Stranger danger!"she screamed.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch!"Hidan yelled, covering his ears.

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Slut."

"Man-whore."

"Prostitute for money!"they shouted at the same time.

"Daaammmn."Deidara drawled out,"No one's been able to match Hidan-teme's swearing yeah."

"Well I just did."she said proudly, sticking her tongue out. "No one can beat Usagi Himaro, yeah."

"That's my word, yeah!"

'Well I used it bitch!"

"I'm a guy un!"

"Could've fooled me."she scoffed. Then she turned to Hidan,"Who the fuck are you?"

Hidan sighed,"This fuck-tard is Deidara and I'm Hidan, bitch."

"Where am I? Are you two rapists?"

"No fucking way."

"You are a rapist! Ahhhhh!" she screamed as she ran around the room. She opened the door and ran out.

"Shit! We've gotta fucking catch her!"Hidan said as he also ran out the door.

"Wait for me, yeah!"Deidara shouted.

--

_Sorry it's so short. And don't say I didn't warn you about the own character. It was in the summary. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2:More yelling and singing!

__

Hello! Please read and review!

--

Recap:

__

Shit! We gotta fucking catch her!"Hidan said as he also ran out the door.

"Wait for me, yeah!"Deidara shouted.

End recap.

--

"Where could she possibly go, yeah?"Deidara said nervously.

"Ah! it's gonna eat me!"came Usagi's scream. She ran out of a room as Zetsu followed her.

"You killed my flowers!"white Zetsu yelled after her.

"**You now must die!**" Black Zetsu added.

"Leave her alone, yeah!"Deidara shouted.

"But..!"he started to whine.

"No fucking buts."Hidan said.

"**But..!**"

"No, un!"

"**Bastards.**"he mumbled before going into his room.

"Where did she go now, yeah?!"

"Tobi's a good boy!"came Tobi's voice.

"Usagi's a good girl!"

"Found her, yeah."

"Tobi!"Sasori yelled.

"No! Sasori-senpei will turn Tobi into a puppet!"he shouted as he ran down the hallway. Usagi followed him, running for no reason.

"That was only once!" he shouted.

"Nooooo!!"he screamed. Usagi stopped at a closed door and knocked. The heavy metal music that was coming through stopped.

"Go away!"Itachi shouted.

"Open this fucking door!"Usagi ordered in her deep voice. The door opened and Itachi stood in the doorway...shirtless. "Kami-sama, you're hot."

"Who are you and what do you want?"he snapped.

"I'm Usagi! Usagi's a good girl!"she giggled doing her little bouncy thing. (She just bounces on her toes and her hair flops up and down making her looking like a little kid.)

"You've been hanging with Tobi, haven't you?"he asked, raising a black eyebrow.

"Yep!"she squealed. The door slammmed in her face before she knew it. "Hey! Open this door!"she shouted. The music came back on, drowning her voice out.

"We should get her, yeah."Deidara whispered in Hidan's ear as they watched around the corner.

"Wait, damn it."he smirked as she pulled out a pocketknife. She stuck something in the doorknob. There was a click and she opened the door, smirking evilly. She barely opened the door and slipped in without a sound, low to the ground.

"She's a ninja, yeah."

"Let's fucking watch."Hidan said. They opened the door enough so they could see in. Usagi was hiding in the shadows, watching Itachi. Itachi was...holding a brush like a microphone and singing into it along with the song that was on . He also was doing random air guitars and head-bangs. The ending guitar solo came on and he held the air guitar, moving his fingers. The last cord was struck and he lifted his head.

"Good night everyone!"he shouted. He held the brush like a mic again. "And the audience is going wild! This has got to be the greatest concert ever! What will Uchiha do next?!"

He raised his hands above his head,"Thank you. Thank you. I would like to dedicate this next song to someone who probably hates me right now. "

****

"I Hate Everything About You"

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

"Thank you very much!"he shouted. He got off the bed and turned the radio off. "You better get out of her little girl before I make you."he growled.

"Shit!"Usagi cursed as she ran from her hiding place. She threw open the door and ran but tripped over Deidara and Hidan. "Ow!"

"Ouch, yeah."

"Fuck that hurts!"Hidan cursed. Deidara was on the bottom, completely getting squished. Hidan's back was on top of him. Usagi was on top of Hidan, her legs straddling Hidan's hips as her head was on his chest.

"Can I breath, yeah?"Deidara said in a strangled voice.

"Get off of me, bitch."Hidan cursed, pushing Usagi off.

"Pervert! You touched my boobs!"she yelled.

"It was a fucking accident!"

"Pervert! Rapist! Stranger danger!"she screamed.

"What's going on here?"a guy with blue skin and hair smirked.

"Ah! It's a talking fish!"

"I am not a fish!"

usagi stood in a defensive stance,"Don't come near me or I'll turn you into sushi."

"I'd like to see you try girly."he smirked confidently.

Usagi gave a evil, very evil, sadistic smirk and they knew something bad was going to happen.

--

__

Gasp! What's going to happen?! By the way, i'm writing this story in request from Usagi Himaro(previously known as Usagi Saito.) So..yeah..this was her idea.


	3. Chapter 3:Fishman and crashes

__

Hello! Please read and review!

--

"Who the fuck are you?"Usagi cursed.

"I'm Kisame."he said as he suddenly appeared behind her,"And who are you, pretty lady?" he asked, wrapping his arms lightly around her waist.

"First, get your hands off of me."she growled,"Secondly, I'm not telling you my name."

"Why not?"he whined, stepping closer.

"Kisame, yeah."Deidara said warningly,"We don't know how strong she is yet, yeah, so I wouldn't if I were you, un."

"Like this little girl could..Ah!"he yelled as he was thrown into the wall down the hall.

"I said get your fucking hands off of me, damn it."

"Damn bitch, you can hit."Kisame chuckled as he wiped the blood off his lip and felt his bruised cheek. "That's going to hurt in the morning."

"You're right. But mind you that wasn't my full strength."she smirked.

"Then I'll just have to be more careful."he smirked, standing up.

"Like you'll be able to hurt me."she scoffed.

"I bet I can."he said confidently.

"You're on bitch."

"I'm a guy!"he shouted, already getting irritated with just one sentence.

"Ya sure?"she smirked, raising a blond eyebrow.

"I'm positive!"

"Oh really?"she asked, staying completely calm even though inside she was doing a happy dance.

"Yes really!"

"Then you're just a fish-face."she giggled.

"I am not! My skin is naturally blue!"

"Whatever sushi-man."she scoffed in a preppy-voice, rolling her eyes to add to the drama.

"You know what?!"he shouted, his face turning red.

"What? You gonna wash off the blue paint?"Usagi said calmly, holding back the smile from his reactions.

"No! I'm gonna...!"

"Shut the fuck up."Hidan cut in, his temper high from the continuous yelling and arguing.

"Don't get involved with this, Hidan!"Kisame yelled at him.

"Come on Usagi, yeah."Deidara said, trying to pull her away.

"Girly-man!"she squealed,"Come on. Let's go meet some more guys."

"I'm not a girl. And I know everyone here!"he shouted as she dragged him through the long stone hallways.

"Then you can introduce me!"she smiled. All of a sudden her smile disappeared and a look of curiosity replaced it. She cocked her head tot he side, one ear in the air. "You hear that?"she asked.

"Hear what, un? I don't hear anything, yeah."

"It's this way."she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him again.

"What is, yeah?! I don't hear anything, un."Deidara said, annoyed.

"Sshhhh."she hissed. She pressed her ear to a door and motioned for him to also.

"This is Leader-teme's room, yeah."he whispered, trying to hear what's inside.

"_Ah. Yes. Harder._"a girl panted on the other side.

"_Fuck yeah, this is good._"a guy said.

Usagi and Deidara slowly back up a little. "I wonder if it's someone you know."she smirked.

"_Ah Pein!_"

"_Konan!_"

"Yeah. It is, un."Deidara said quietly, his face shocked and disgusted. His visible blue eye was wide with his face pale.

"Come on! Let's go tell that hot guy."she giggled, dragging him once again.

When they got to a split in the hall, Deidara went one way, thinking she was following, while she went another, thinking he was following. She turned a corner and ran into something solid.

"Watch where you're going."an emotionless voice said from above her.

"Damn that hurt."she whined,"What'cha got under that cloak? A sheet of metal?"

"No." And with that he walked away.

"Not a very talkative person I see."she growled under her breath. She looked around the hallway she was in. She walked up to a random door and pushed it open. She looked around for someone. Finding nobody, she stepped in.

"Oh! Pretty sword!"Usagi smiled, walking over to the huge sword on the wall. She lifted it up and started swinging it around.

****

CRASH!

"Uh-oh."she said like a little kid. She looked at what had been broken and saw pieces of a rather expensive looking vase on the ground.

"What was that noise?"a voice said outside the door.

"Crap!"she cursed, looking for a place to hide. The door slid open before she could find one.

"What are you doing in my room?"a voice growled from behind her.

--

__

Cliffy! Sorry that this chapter is kinda short. I couldn't think of something so I just thought this part would be a good place to end a chapter.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4:She gets is trouble

__

Hello! Please read and review!

__

--

-

Recap:

__

"What are you doing in my room?"a voice growled from behind her.

End recap.

--

"Explain."the voice said, closer to her now.

"Uh...um...Ah shit, fine. I got nothin'."she sighed, turning around.

"Kakuzu!"Tobi yelled, running down the hall.

"What?"the guy in front of her shouted over his shoulder.

"Leader-san needs you. And Tobi's a good boy!"

"Say that again Tobi and I'll throw my shoe at you!"Zetsu yelled out his door. "You and that blond chick have it comin'!"

"No! Tobi doesn't wanna get hurt! And Usagi's a good girl!"

"Will you two shut up?!"Kakuzu yelled out his door.

"No you shut the fuck up you bastard!"Usagi shouted. Kakuzu turned around to glare at her. "Oh crap."

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?!"he shouted.

"Um..uh..exploring?"she said nervously.

"Usagi, un!"Deidara yelled.

"I'm in here!"she yelled back. "Help!"

Usagi stopped shouting and threw a dollar in Kakuzu's direction causing him to do a double take at the fluttering piece of green paper. After about 5 seconds, he dropped down to pick it up, keeping it away from her. Usagi took the chance, jumped over him, and ran down the hall, laughing hysterically. Kakuzu stuck his head out the door and swore after her, shaking his fist like an old man.

"There you are, un."Deidara sighed in relief, panting from running. "Hidan-teme is looking for you, yeah." he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her through the stone halls.

"Where am I?"usagi asked for the second time that day.

"Just a little ways away from Sunagakure, yeah."he answered.

"The Hidden Sand Village, huh?"she mumbled. "What day is it?"

"Saturday, why, un?"

"No! What the hell is the date?!"she demanded.

"Oh. Um......January second, yeah." (I just made it up. I don't know if there is a January second on a Saturday.)

"Shi-i-i-i-it."she said slowly. "I have to get to Konoha as fast as fucking possible, you hear me?"she growled.

"No can do bitch."Hidan said, plopping her in a chair and quickly tying her to it.

"Why not, bastard?"

"Pein's damn orders."he mumbled. "You're not allowed to leave this damn place until he fucking figures you out."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"she snapped.

"Exactly as I said, damn it!"

"And how long will that fucking take?"she growled.

"It could take anytime from one hour to two years, yeah."

"Well I don't have that long, damn it!"she yelled. "I have to get to Konoha **now!"**

"And why is that?"Pein asked quietly and calmly as he entered the room. He turned on the lights and Usagi saw it was an interrogation room.

"I need to get to Konoha because......"

---

__

Sorry. I just had to end there. Now that Usagi-nee-chan got me unstuck (the real one) I'm writing a lot more for this story. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible and you'll find out what she was about to say.

What's so important in Konoha?

Why does she need to go there?

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5:Questioning and Weapons

__

Hello! Please read and review!

__

--

-

Recap:

__

"It could take anytime from one hour to two years, yeah."

"Well I don't have that long, damn it!"she yelled. "I have to get to Konoha **now**!"

"And why is that?"Pein asked quietly and calmly as he entered the room. He turned on the lights and Usagi saw it was an interrogation room.

"I need to get to Konoha because....."

End recap.

"I need to get to Konoha because of my fucking little sister!"she yelled at them.

They all blinked. 'She has a little sister?' they all thought. 'That can't be good.'

"Is she as pretty as you?"Tobi asked innocently as he bounced around.

"How am I supposed to know if she's pretty or not?"Usagi asked back.

"Well you can't leave just yet."Pein interrupted. "Tobi. Out. Deidara, you too."

"Awww."they whined together.

"Now!"

"We're going!"they yelped in unison.

"Good luck Usagi!" Deidara said before closing the door.

Pein walked behind Usagi and placed a blindfold over her eyes. "Ah! What the fuck are you gonna do?! Are you a rapist too?!"

"No I am not. This is merely a small step. If you cooperate then you will be closer to leaving. If you resist, it will be harder, understand?" She reluctantly nodded.

"So....what's first?"she asked slowly.

"Just simple questioning."he answered as he sat in front of her. He quickly did a few hand signs and pressed his fingertips to her temple. 'Now...who are you?"

"Usagi Himaru, previously known as Usagi Saito."she answered automatically.

"Saito?"Hidan mumbled.

Pein chuckled."You didn't swear."

"Hn."

He turned back to Usagi. "How old are you?"

"19 years old, turning 20 on June 28th." she said, almost like a robot.

"What village are you from?"he continued asking.

"Konohagakure."

"What level shinobi are you?"

"Second in command on the most elite anbu squad. Also, second in command of the torture/interrogation squad."

Hidan whistled in amazement. **'I wonder what weapon she uses**."he chuckled in his mind.

"What is your main weapon?"Pein asked as if he had read Hidan's mind. (A/N: Omg! Did he?!)

Usagi suddenly jumped up out of the chair, the jutsu broken and the blindfold off. "Holy fuckin' shit! My weapon!" (A/N: Oh yeah, Pein untied her.)

"**How the hell did she break the jutsu?!**" pein shouted in his mind. He went to grab her arm as she passed him but she was moving too fast.

"Let's go teme."she growled, grabbing Hidan's arm and pulling him out of the room.

-outside-

"Where did you find me?"she asked when they got to the river.

"Right there damn it."he cursed, pointing to the river bank. She rushed over to the edge and started looking around.

"It's not here, god-fucking-damnit!"she cursed.

"What are you fucking looking for, bitch?"

"My god damn weapon!"

"Look in the water, bitch."

"I can't swim!"

"You're fucking tempting me to push you, bitch." Hidan growled as Usagi leaned over the bank, looking into the water.

"Touch me and die."she growled. "Pervert." she mumbled under her breath, standing up.

"Am not, bitch." Hidan took a step closer.

"Bastard." Usagi stepped closer.

"Slut." Closer.

"Man-whore." Closer.

"Son-of-a-.."Closer!

"Mother-fucker." Closer. (A/N: Notice how after she cut him off, her's kinda goes with it making it a different and new swear.)

"Prostitute for money!" They were now nose to nose, glaring at each other.

"Talk about deja vu, yeah." Deidara said suddenly and they jumped apart.

"Stay out of my space, pervert!" she yelled at the angry Hidan.

"You were in my space, bitch!"

"Don't yell at me when I'm yelling at you!"

"Why, whore?!" he snarled.

"Because you're a dumbass, dip-shit!" Usagi countered.

"Am not, Jashin-damn-it!"

"Do not use Jashin's name in vain!" Usagi scolded.

"Why not, bitch?"

"Because I worship him asshole! And no one insults my god so carelessly!"

"He's my god too, damn-it!"

"Will both of you just shut up?!" Pein snapped, standing next to Deidara. "Now." he said, turning to Usagi, trying to be calm, "Why do you need your weapon so badly?"

"Because it's the only weapon I use!" she shouted. "Plus I need it for.....! For my....uhhh....." she trailed off.

"Your what, un?" Deidara asked, appearing next to her.

"Nothing, blondie. Just help me find it."she mumbled. Pein appeared next to her and she grabbed his hands. "And no mind jutsus."she added.

"Is this the fucking thing?" Hidan said, holding something up. It was a three bladed staff. The top two blades were sharp and serrated. The bottom blade had curved spikes that looked like they hurt. Obviously it was meant to hold and rip the opponent at the same time.

"Yeah that's it. Thanks bastard." she said, taking it.

"Look out you two!"

--

****

I'll try to update faster if you review. Good reviews make me happy and when I'm happy words are the reward.


	6. Chapter 6: Little sisters and biting

_Hello! Please read and review!_

_---_

_Recap:"Is this the fucking thing?" Hidan said, holding something up. It was a three bladed staff. The top two blades were sharp and serrated. The bottom blade had curved spikes that looked like they hurt. Obviously it was meant to hold and rip the opponent at the same time._

_"Yeah that's it. Thanks bastard." she said, taking it._

_"Look out you two!"_

End recap.

--

A barrage of kunai and sheriken came out of the shadows of the trees and was heading right for them! Hidan was about to jump out of the way but noticed Usagi was moving slowly. "Let's go, bitch." he growled, picking her up bridal-style and jumping out of the way.

He landed near Pein and Deidara and set her on her feet. "Don't touch me again, you fucking pervert!"she snarled.

"You're fucking welcome. Don't bother fucking thanking me for saving your fucking life."

"Pay attention you two." Pein ordered.

"Whatever." she scoffed before settling into a battle position.

Another kunai flew out before a yell came through the trees, "Wait!...Nee-chan!!!!!"

Usagi growled, "God fucking damn it Yumi!" A girl slowly peeked her head out from behind a tree and just dodged a kunai that Pein had thrown.

"Can I blow her up, yeah?"Deidara asked him eagerly. Usagi walked over to the girl and Pein denied the request.

"You can only if you want to blow Usagi up....Besides...this meeting of the two girls could give us some information."he added before appearing next to the two girls. The black-haired girl jumped, hand reaching for her whip but Hidan appeared behind her and pinned her arms to her sides by his wrapping his arms around her.

"Let me go!"she growled, trying to kick him.

"You're a fucking pathetic damn ninja, bitch."he chuckled.

"Let my little sister go, bastard." Usagi sighed.

"What's going on here, Nee-chan?"she asked quietly. "Why are you with these..........people?"

"You're lucky you're fucking cute or you'd be heading for Jashin, damn it."Hidan cursed.

"Don't call me cute again you albino bastard."she growled.

"She looks nothing like you, un." Deidara pointed out. It was true. Usagi was dirty blond, Yumi was black haired. Usagi had blue-ish eyes, was built and tall, and looked kinda scary. Yumi had white eyes with red spikes, was skinny and short, and looked like an innocent angel.

"Like I care blond-girl-that-I-don't-know." she said lamely.

"I'm a guy damn it, yeah!"

" Could've fooled me."she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Now I see how she's your fucking little sister."Hidan chuckled.

"No fucking duh." Usagi sighed and Hidan let her go. "Yumi. Will you just leave? You shouldn't even be on a mission in your condition."she scolded. (Rhymes, I know.)

"Since when did you become my mother?"she asked with a glare.

"**Why does this girl look familiar?**" Pein thought as he watched the two siblings argue.

"What's your condition, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"None of your business, blondie." Yumi snapped.

"Pein-sama. What is going on here?" Itachi asked as he appeared next to Pein. (A lot of appearing next to people in this chapter.)

Yumi shut up and seemed frozen to the spot. "Ah crap." Usagi growled, stepping in front of her.

"What is she doing here and why is she not dead already?"Itachi asked.

"It seems Usagi has a little sister." Pein answered part of the question.

"Which sister?"

"What do you mean which sister, un?" Deidara asked.

"From the Saito clan, there is the main family which had seven children, six girls and one boy that was a twin to a girl."

"**He's going to lecture us.**" Usagi groaned in her head.

"Each child had a certain ability and most of them survived after both massacres, others went missing. One known child is Usagi. Another is the infamous Ammorie no Kaze in the Village Hidden in the Sand. Yet another child is Kimiko Saito; somewhere in the Fire Country. The last known child is Yumi Saito, who you guys have seen before just a few months ago." he finished.

"**He's right. He had kidnapped her for a few weeks and.....did things.....And Usagi knows. Crap.**" "Itachi, back to the base."

Itachi looked at his leader, about to argue, but decided against it. "Very well then." And then he was gone.

"I think it's time for you to leave, imoto." Usagi said softly, lightly placing her hand on Yumi's shoulder.

"Um...Y-yeah." She turned to Pein and Deidara, "D-don't worry. I-i won't tell anyone that you guys are around here."

"I still don't trust the fucking bitch." Hidan argued, "She doesn't seem like the fucking type to keep a damn fucking secret."

"Will you watch your mouth in the presence of a lady?!" Yumi snapped.

"Who's gonna make me, bitch?!"

"Will you just go, Yumi?!" Usagi exclaimed.

"I'm going!"she said before quickly taking off into the trees.

"I still don't fucking trust her. She's too innocent looking...damn it." Hidan mumbled.

Usagi chuckled, "You almost didn't swear in that last sentence."

"Nu-uh, bitch." he argued, sounding like a little kid. "You know what you fucking are?"

"What?"

"A bitchy demonic spawn."

"Damn straight. Just like you're an albino bastard."

"Can we go inside now? Then you two lovebirds can find a room." Pein chuckled.

"Ha ha, lovebirds, yeah." Deidara chuckled.

"Are not damn it!" They shouted at the same time and then glared at each other."Stop fucking copying me! No you fucking stop! Stop fucking reading my damn mind!" they yelled at each other.

"Will both of you get inside before someone else finds us?" Pein ordered, very annoyed.

"We're going, Jashin-damn it!" they both snapped. (Jashin-damn it. translation:god-damn it. Get it?)

-inside-Deidara's room-

"So...what was her condition, yeah?" Deidara asked as he flopped onto his bed. Usagi sank into an extra chair and sighed, closing her eyes.

"Who?"

"Yumi, un. You said she shouldn't be on a mission in her condition, yeah. What's her condition, un?"

"Oh. Uuuuhhhh...N-nothing." she stuttered.

"What's her damn condition?" Hidan snapped, "If you don't fucking answer now he won't fucking shut up...Dumbass." he muttered to Deidara.

"Am not, yeah! You're the dumbass, un! Why don't you just go to Kakuzu's room and get laid for once, yeah."

"I am not a fucking damn gay faggot like you!" Hidan growled. Deidara shut up and just stared at Hidan. Usagi could tell that a delicate line had been crossed and she wasn't sure what to do.

"Deidara?" she mumbled.

"It's nothing, un." he snapped before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell did you fucking say?!" she cursed at Hidan.

"Nothing, newbie-bitch." he mumbled, laying down on the extra bed.

"That look in his eye was most definitely not nothing." she growled. "Why do you have to be such a damn fucking jerk? Jashin-sama should have never accepted you." She gasped as she was suddenly slammed against the wall, Hidan's body pinning her's.

"You don't know a thing, bitch." he growled. "My personality is my fucking own and the way I fucking act is my own damn choice. You don't like it, then you can go fuck yourself."

"Get off me." she growled.

He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "What if I don't want to, bitch? What are you gonna do about it, damn it?"

"You shouldn't get so close. I bite." she chuckled. Hidan had taken his cloak off earlier, complaining in very colorful language that it was too hot, and he didn't wear a shirt underneath. At such close distance, she could easily nip his neck and maybe even break the skin and get him bleeding. Oh how she would love to see the blood. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't sadistic. But if someone was a complete jackass, she couldn't help it.

She leaned a little closer and whispered in his ear," I warned you." Then she leaned forward to right next to his main artery and bit, hard. He groaned and pressed her harder against the wall. She chuckled and bit harder, breaking the skin and causing him to bleed.

"**She thinks I thought it hurt. Oh how wrong she is. She doesn't know that I love pain, I crave it**." he thought. She pulled away and looked up at him, her lips red with his blood.

"You like that.....You like pain......You want more..." she muttered.

"**Did she just read my mind?**"

"You're like me........"she added under her breath.

"How am I like you, bitch?"

"You're just...like me." Usagi mumbled. She looked down at her feet as his face became confused. "Gomen nasai............C-can you move...please?" Hidan backed up and allowed her to head for the door.

"Usagi." he said sharply as she reached for the handle.

"Hai?"

"Tell Deidara I'm fucking sorry."

"I'll be sure to use your exact words." she chuckled before leaving the room.

Hidan chuckled as his hand went for the wound on his neck. "**That girl is something else.**"

--

_That's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Please review. I'll write more if I get more encouragement. Please feel free to read my other stories too and review. _

_Do you want the other sisters to come in shortly at other chapters or not? _


	7. Chapter 7:Dinner

_Hello! Please read and review!_

_---_

Recap_:_

_"Tell Deidara I'm fucking sorry."_

_"I'll be sure to use your exact words." she chuckled before leaving the room._

_Hidan chuckled as his hand went for the wound on his neck. "**That girl is something else.**"_

End recap.

--

-Deidara's art room-

"He sounded like he really was sorry." Usagi said quietly after she relayed Hidan's message.

"He can be sorry all he wants, un. He's still a bastard, yeah." Deidara growled, squishing the clay bird he had just finished creating.

".....What did he mean by what he said earlier?" she asked hesitantly.

"Nothing, yeah." he muttered.

"Deidara," she sighed, sitting next to him, "I have three younger sisters. I know when someone wants to talk about something but is used to hiding feelings or doesn't want to look weak...........You can tell me, blondie."

"I thought you weren't the serious type, Usagi, un." he chuckled.

"It's one of my many yet hardly known talents." she smiled. "Come on blondie. What's up?"

"The sky, yeah." he muttered, building another bird and then squishing it. He sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair.

"Talk." she ordered.

"Fine, un." he sighed again. "Well......One time, there was a really bad thunder storm, yeah, and I got scared so I went to Sasori's room, un.......After a while I started to get....excited, yeah, and we ended up..........yeah........"

"And Hidan-teme heard, didn't he?" Deidara nodded. "Oh.....Wait. Who's Sasori?"

-later that night-dinner-

"This food sucks, yeah." Deidara complained.

"Just eat it." White Zetsu sighed.

"**Yeah. Just eat it you ungrateful brat.**" Black Zetsu added.

"Do you guys have any spices?" Usagi asked.

"In the fucking cupboard." Hidan said, pointing to a cabinet over the stove. Usagi got up, pulled out a bunch of different spices and started mixing them into her plate of food.

"Voila!" she exclaimed, placing the plate on the table. She took a bite and gave a moan of contentment. "Delicious."

"Lemme fucking try, bitch." Hidan said, taking a bite. "This _is_ fucking good!"

"How'd you do that, Usagi, yeah?" Deidara asked after taking a bite.

"Hands off, both of you!" she snarled.

"Don't get between a woman and her food. Ever." Kisame chuckled.

"You would know, fishface." she scoffed before stuffing her mouth with the food, ignoring Kisame yelling at her.

"Can you do it for me, un?" Deidara asked, holding his plate up and giving puppy-eyes.

"I hate it when people use those fucking irresistible puppy-eyes." she growled, snatching his plate and going back to the stove. A few seconds later and she clunked the plate back in front of him. "There. Happy?"

"As a clam, yeah." he smiled, pratically inhaling the food now.

"Hey Pein." Usagi said, looking to the leader.

"Yes Usagi?"

"Where am I gonna stay for tonight? Unlike some of you people, I need to sleep."

Pein put his fork down and seemed to think for a minute. "Every one else's room is full. You'll stay in Hidan's room tonight."

"So where the fuck am I supposed to stay?!"

"Why, your room of course." Pein said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I only have one fucking bed!"

"Oh well." he shrugged. He glanced at Hidan's bandaged neck and smirked, "Besides...it seems you two have gotten close already."

"We have fucking not!" they exclaimed in unison.

"The damn bitch bit me!" Hidan yelled, slamming his fork down.

"I warned you bastard. You just didn't listen." Usagi said calmly.

"Fuck you bitch." he snarled.

"Gotta take me to dinner first, bastard." she said, making a comeback that she used multiple times.

"Screw fucking that! I'm damn broke. We're going straight to the fucking bed." he said, using his own comeback. Everyone (almost) around the table started cracking up.

"Damn it. You got me there." Usagi smirked.

"Damn it, you got me there." Hidan copied.

"Stop fucking copying me."

"Stop fucking copying me."

"It's not fucking funny."

"It's not fucking funny."

Usagi was quiet for a second as she glared at the Jashinist. "I like fucking men."

"I like fucking m-...Bitch." he glared. Deidara started laughing.

"You lost to a girl, yeah."

"Shut the fuck up, blondie." he growled.

"Only Usagi can call me that, yeah." he protested.

"What are going to fucking do about it, blondie?"

"Don't get me started, un."

Usagi snapped as she stood up, cleaning off the table,"Both of you break it up and help me with these damn dishes!"

--

"No fucking way." Usagi growled. Hidan sat on the side of the bed that was closest to the wall. She was standing next to the edge, arms crossed over her chest, while she glared at him.

"Fine then bitch. You can sleep on the fucking floor." he snapped at her before lying down and keeping his back to her. She looked at the hard floor and then back at the fluffy bed.

"Fine. I'll take the floor." she scoffed. She grabbed a pillow and took one of the blankets and laid them out. "You sir, do not know how to treat a lady." she mumbled as she started falling asleep. Just as she was on the edge between being awake and asleep, she felt herself being lifted. Usagi forced her way through her foggy mind to the present and found herself looking up at Hidan. "What...are ya doin'?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"You'll be bitching tomorrow about how fucking hard the fucking floor is. I'm just fucking preventing that." he said.

"Finally you're showin' ya know how t'a treat a lady....you albino bastard." As soon as she settled on the matress, she was asleep, but not before she heard him mumble next to her.

"Whatever you adorable bitch."

---

_Yeah I know the ending for this chapter wasn't that great. Or was it? The next chapter might be a little longer to come out 'cuz I've got a lot of things going on. I'm also trying to get more out for 'Let's Try It', 'Uh-oh', and the next part of 'Yum'. _

_Please review and feel free to read and review for my other stories._

_Thank you._


	8. sorry

I'm sorry everyone that I haven't updated in, like, forever. I've been grounded multiple times, I'm in my first year of high school and it's not going well, and i'm stuck for almost all my stories. Plus, I hadn't typed on Ups and Downs or Immortal Love 'cuz I was stuck and they got deleted! I'm freaking **_pissed_**! I think I'm gonna move my stuff over to mibba. It's another creative writing site, more for original stories but I guess i can put up fanfiction too.

If you want to check out what i've got so far, follow these instructions:

1)go to the site mibba (there is a .com after it. I'm trying to type this in a way that i can get the site's name on here. Maybe this will work.)

2) Near the top of the page there will be white tabs (news, review, articles)

3) click on '_stories_'

4) on the right side, there will be a blue box with an orange heading that says _'story links'_

5)click on '_search_'

6) for 'search for' type **water-bender1** and click on the arrow thing to change the 'in' to _'author's username'_

7) click enter and four stories should come up -I'll try to get some fanfiction up ASAP once I get off being grounded. (I'm not even supposed to be on the computer right now.)

Again, sorry I haven't updated. Please comment on what I _do_ have up.


End file.
